Lithium ion batteries commonly employ metal heat sink and structural components as parts of a stacked battery assembly. These components are assembled from formed sheet metal components, which are inserted between individual battery cells. The battery cells and the interlayered sheet metal components are held together with metal or plastic bands. Spacing of the assembly relies on the thickness of the cells and is not well controlled, leading to inconsistencies in the manufacture of the batteries and reduced cell performance.
There exists a need to provide a more accurate mechanical spacing of heat sink surfaces.